


never have i ever

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foreplay, M/M, and ends with porn, starts off with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: During their stay at a crowded inn, Trevor and Alucard decide to play a game of “never have I ever” to pass the time while also getting to know each other more intimately.





	never have i ever

_The hell is taking him so long?_

Trevor realizes the bar must be crawling with patrons at this hour. They throw down their coins for the overworked barkeep, each and every one of them desperate to get their fill of temporary bliss after a long, cold day of fearing for their lives. Any other night, Trevor would join them but he’s not in the mood for any unwanted attention. A result of one too many bad experiences, some of which are still fresh. Some of which he can still feel in places he’d rather not think about.

So, he waits in his room for his companion, who said he would return soon. Though in the mind of Alucard, “soon” may hold an entirely different meaning. It’s not impossible for Trevor to remain patient but eventually, he gets twitchy. He rests his chin on one hand while tapping his fingers against the wooden table big enough for two.

Trevor turns to the bed on the opposite side of the room, staring at the curled-up lump of blankets which curiously seems to move up and down at a slow steady rhythm. The last Belmont son likes solitude; he enjoys a bit of loneliness once in a while. But he wishes Sypha hadn’t gone to bed so early, that way they could make some much-needed conversation. Then he wouldn’t be left alone with his increasingly irritated thoughts.

Just as he contemplates going out to find where in God’s name that dhampir took off to, the bedroom door opens with a loud creak. Alucard walks in holding two wooden cups and a large bottle of dark red wine, a rarity amongst countryside inns and pubs. He must have paid quite the pretty penny for it. It wouldn’t surprise Trevor if he did.

“My apologies for the wait.” He sounds slightly out of breath – another rarity.

“You look like they were trying to eat you alive,” Trevor jests.

“I suppose any assistance from you would have been asking for too much on my part.”

Trevor lightly scoffs. “You’re a big, strong half vampire. I think you’re more than capable of handling a few drunken bastards.”

Alucard glances at Trevor, placing the bottle and cups on the small candlelit table by the window, before one corner of his mouth curls ever so slightly. “Including yourself?”

Trevor returns the smirk. “Drunken? Not at the moment. Bastard? Maybe so.”

Neither man means to sound bitter or least of all mean-spirited; perhaps the slightest bit petty while sarcasm is also a guarantee. That’s always been in their respective natures. Besides, Trevor has gotten far better at reading the dhampir’s expressions (subtle as they are), body language (which, admittedly, Trevor likes watching... a lot), and tone of voice (another thing he enjoys greatly).

“Surprised you were able to find some good wine in this place.” He remarks, watching as Alucard sits down and begins pouring.

“It is authentic red wine, yes; however I’m not so certain of how “good” it is.”

“You would know, right?” Trevor shrugs. “Well, only one way to find out. Cheers.” They raise their cups and take the first sip. Not the best, not the worst. Certainly not terrible, which is good enough for their tastes. The two of them sit in silence for a short while with Alucard staring out at the falling snow and Trevor in turn staring at him a bit more intently than he means to. 

Alucard has never been much of an open book, something the hunter can relate to. He closes himself off to the rest of the world, like an old chest in some dark castle. Despite this, after weeks of travel and battling Dracula’s hoards, Trevor has finally found the right key. That’s what he wants to believe. Interests, dreams, fears, ambitions; there’s still so much about the two men that remains shrouded in mystery – mystery that they willingly create themselves. Perhaps it’s time to change that. Perhaps both of them are ready.

“Bored?” Trevor asks.

“Not particularly. You?”

“A little. Thought we could play a game to pass the time. Or until one of us falls asleep.”

“I never knew you enjoyed games.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” _And there’s a lot I don’t know about you._ “Which is why I think this game will be fun.”

“And what game are you thinking of?”

Trevor drinks down another bout of wine. “It doesn’t really have a name, not yet at least. But the rules are simple. The first player asks a question, but they have to begin it with “never have I ever”. If any of the other players have actually committed that action, they drink. Whoever still has the fullest cup...” Trevor places his palm atop the wine bottle. “Once the bottle is empty, wins.”

Alucard narrows his eyes, raising the cup to his lips. “I am not exactly sure I like the sound of this game.”

“We don’t have to play.”

“No, I’m simply saying it could be disastrous in the wrong hands.”

“So... you do want to play?”

He pauses, deliberately keeping Trevor in suspense, before refilling both their cups. “It could also be amusing.”

 _I’ll take that as a yes._ Trevor already has a question in mind. “Never have I ever locked myself in my own coffin.” And, of course, it’s an embarrassing one. Alucard takes his first drink. “Intentionally or accidentally?”

“Both. I was angry with my mother and father and locked myself away until I calmed down. When I did, I couldn’t open the coffin. I was still very young so my strength and other abilities had not fully manifested yet.”

“What’d you do?”

“I screamed as loud as I could until help came.”

Trevor tries stifling an amused laugh. “I can just picture a much smaller version of you-“

“My turn.” Alucard interrupts before he can utter one more syllable. “Never have I ever spared the life of a monster that I was supposed to hunt down and kill.”

After doing some thinking, Trevor raises the cup to his lips. “Well, I-“

“Besides myself.”

“… I wasn’t going to say that,” he quietly replies. “This happened when I was young as well. There were rumours going around the next village couple miles from home about a werewolf chewing up farm animals and scaring the living piss out of everyone.”

“Did it kill anyone?”

“No, thank god. After tracking it for a couple nights, I finally caught it running across some open field in the middle of the night. I shot its legs and shoulder with my crossbow before it could make it into the woods. Not enough to kill it, but more than enough to slow it down. I withdrew my silver knife, prepared it with wolfsbane, and got closer.”

“What happened?”

“... I couldn’t do it. I heard its’ pitiful whimpers, then it looked up at me with these helpless eyes, and I turned soft. I realized that underneath the whole curse of the werewolf, they would turn back into a human come morning. They must have known what they were, even after the transformation. Maybe they were scared of themselves... or of me. So I pulled out the arrows and let the creature go. The village never had another werewolf problem after that night.”

Trevor pauses, almost about to take another sip, before remembering the rules of the game. “And then I went back to hunting vampires.” He bluntly tacks onto his story. Alucard remains silent. Thoughtful. He’s touched by Trevor’s confession despite how much the hunter tries to brush it off as though it means nothing or holds no weight.

“So? Want to keep playing?”

The dhampir looks at the wine swirling about in his cup, then at whatever’s left in the bottle. He already knows it’s going to be a long night. Which isn’t necessarily a terrible thing.

An hour passes, then two hours, and the game keeps going. The questions range from “never have I ever burned my tongue so badly while eating hot stew?” to “never have I ever wanted to run away from home and never come back?” Sometimes one player drinks, sometimes both cups remain untouched. Most answers are more obvious than others while some make the two men laugh harder than either of them expected. And yet both feel sober as birds. There’s far more talking than drinking.

Sypha stirs a little bit, tossing and turning underneath all her blankets. True, her two companions disturbed her sleep (no matter how light it was), but she surprisingly doesn’t mind. It’s refreshing, amusing, and even informative listening to them talk about things that for once don’t revolve around the eventual murder of one particular Count. She wonders how much longer their game is going to last.

Trevor furrows his brow, eyeing whatever’s left in the bottle then in his own cup. He can’t have run out of good questions already. He’s asked Alucard everything… well, almost. There’s still one topic that’s been burning away in his mind even before this game started. Call it morbid, or more accurately, _crude_ curiosity. But he can’t say it out loud, not unless he wants a splash of wine to his face.

_I’ve had worse things thrown at me._

“Something wrong, Belmont?” Trevor’s focus snaps back to Alucard. Might as well blurt it out and see what happens. Maybe the outcome will be humorous.

“Never have I ever…” _This is going to be interesting._ “Bitten a man’s cock in order to drink blood.”

Silence. Alucard stares at Trevor, cup in hand, unblinking. A good sign…? He doesn’t seem offended, embarrassed, or shocked. His expression is neutral; to a fault. Trevor has no idea what the dhampir could be thinking. Some kind of reaction would at least settle his rising nerves.

“That’s a rather intimate thing to be curious about.” Alucard’s sudden response makes Trevor jump slightly. What happens next surprises him even more. Without breaking eye contact, Alucard takes a drink.

“You’re shitting me. You have to be shitting me. Did you really?”

“It was by pure accident.” Alucard interrupts his little moment of immature triumph, placing as much emphasis on the word _“_ accident _”_ as possible. Though it will take a lot more than just that if he wants to convince Trevor, who still can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“You really did it… you bit off a…”

“I did NOT bite it off. Let me explain.”

Trevor sits back in his chair. “This I have to hear more of.”

Alucard lets out an exasperated breath. “It happened in Bucharesti, quite recently actually. I met a banker and his wife who generously offered me lodgings until it was time for me to move on with my travels. They had a son who was the same age as me. He was very much like yourself, except for… well…”

“Except for what?”

“He took better care of himself.” Trevor can’t decide whether that was a well-meaning insult or genuine concern for his health. “We became fast friends, which then led to us becoming something more. We both knew I wouldn’t be there for much longer but decided to make the most of it while we still had time. One night while we were alone together, I asked him what he wanted. He told me, and I happily complied. Then…”

“Then what?” Trevor leans forward, completely enthralled by Alucard’s story.

“I could hear and smell the blood rushing to his cock as I kept it in my mouth. The urge was becoming too strong for me to ignore or suppress so… I lightly bit down. My fangs only grazed the skin and there was hardly any blood, but of course it was enough to warrant panic from both of us.”

Trevor can’t look away from Alucard. He feels as though he’s heard enough but dear god he wants to hear so much more. Then again, he did bring it onto himself. How can this confession possibly stop now?

Alucard lowers his gaze, running his fingertip around the rim of his cup. “We parted ways soon afterwards. I wasted no opportunity to apologize as much as I could before leaving but... he wouldn’t speak to me.”

“Was he angry?”

“I am not sure. I believed it at first, yet he showed no hostility towards me during my final days in his family’s home.”

“Maybe he was a little shaken up.”

Alucard looks at Trevor, side-eyeing him while wondering if that was just another one of his poorly timed quips. “Little is quite the understatement.”

Trevor does his damnedest to hold back another laughing fit. “You should know that my whole view of you has changed.”

“Has it now? Care to explain what you mean by that?”

“Wasn’t it you who said that half-vampires have perfect control over their bloodlust? And how some don’t even have it?”

“I assure you, my ‘control’ has improved considerably since that incident.”

“Of course it has.” Trevor scoffs with a coy smile.

“Was that a challenge I just heard?”

“Challenge…?”

“You doubt whether I can exhibit control over my desire for blood, particularly during sexual acts. Right?”

“Well, when you put it like that.”

“Do you want me to prove you wrong?”

The room feels unnaturally warm, though it could just be Trevor’s imagination. He already had a vague sense of where the conversation was headed as soon as he heard the word “challenge”. Although it was never his original intention; he asked the question out of pure interest. Not to challenge or even suggest anything of that nature. But he doesn’t want to turn down Alucard’s playful provocation. He doesn’t even hesitate or give it second thought. If the dhampir insists, then so be it. Trevor has always enjoyed a little challenge... despite facing the possibility that he could lose his cock and balls. At least he’ll feel some pleasure – and win his bet.

“Is this your way of asking for a rematch of our first meeting?”

“It depends. Are you saying yes?”

“... sure.” Trevor tries to match Alucard’s tone. However, his inward demeanor is entirely the opposite. Joyous is perhaps too strong a word to describe what Trevor is feeling, but he certainly feels a nervous excitement that is difficult to contain. He hopes Alucard can’t read his mind, lest he gets teased endlessly.

The dhampir lowers his cup onto the table and stands up, offering his hand to Trevor. “Shall we then?”

Trevor briefly stares at the hand before grasping it. _Always the gentleman._ They sneak out of the room and into the one beside them, thankful that it’s empty. Once the door is locked, Trevor immediately prepares himself. Alucard takes hold of his wrists, stopping him before he has a chance to lower his pants.

“Quick to the act, aren’t we?”

“Um... yes? Did you have something else in mind?”

“Foreplay must be a foreign language to you, Belmont.” Alucard replies dryly.

Before Trevor can defend himself, the dhampir places a hand on the back of his head. Fingertips stroke his unkempt hair as he pulls the hunter in close. Their kisses are slow, deep, but gentle. They can taste remnants of sweet wine on each other’s mouths. Trevor feels a hint of deviousness when he very lightly bites Alucard’s bottom lip, which both men seem to enjoy.

The dhampir smiles. He holds Trevor’s head in both hands while planting kisses along his jawline before moving onto his neck. His lips find a sensitive spot just underneath the earlobe, which elicits quite the response from the hunter. Alucard wastes no time in licking, kissing, and lightly biting mercilessly.

“You never told me you were ticklish.”

Trevor attempts some kind of control over his little twitches and squirms but fails. “Not a word of it to anyone,” he growls.

Alucard lets out a quiet laugh as he gently pushes Trevor towards the bed. “Lie down.” The hunter does exactly that, gazing in anticipation while the dhampir removes his long coat, revealing a thin white shirt. He joins Trevor, straddling his groin, before lowering himself to give a few more kisses. For a moment, Trevor slips into a calm, almost lethargic state. Until Alucard sits up and begins rocking his hips forward then back again. Over and over, slowly. He listens to the hunter’s moans, feeling his dick grow harder with every move. Another smile appears on his lips as he looks down at the now very visible bulge.

Between heavy breaths, Trevor feebly tugs on the waistline of his trousers; a sign of impatience and a growing desperation for release. Once again, Alucard grabs his hand and sets it down as if to say, “be patient”. Slipping his fingers underneath the hunter’s tunic, he lifts it up, exposing his abdomen. Trevor’s face grows warmer, staring through half-lidded eyes as Alucard leaves a trail of kisses along his bare skin. He flinches slightly; letting out a breath he was holding back – the dhampir’s teeth find another ticklish spot.

_I’ll never hear the bloody end of that._

Alucard moves further down his body until his head stops right between Trevor’s legs. The dhampir coaxes them open a bit more before tugging down his pants, finally releasing his hard cock out of its tight confines. Trevor sighs, relieved about how that small feeling of discomfort is over. But Alucard doesn’t want to get started just yet. He’s been taking his sweet time up until this point, making sure his hunter feels as much pleasure as possible. Why stop now? He takes Trevor’s dick in his hand and places his thumb underneath the swollen head, rubbing it in slow circles.

“Nngh… shit...” Trevor groans, feeling Alucard’s other hand massage his balls. “Just... just get on with it...”

That’s the sign Alucard was waiting for. It made him curious, wondering how much it would take to bring Trevor close, but not completely over the edge. He’s impressed.

The dhampir is devious with his lover, but never cruel. His tongue moves up from the bottom of his cock to the very top. Carefully, he lowers himself, remembering to keep his teeth in check. Alucard listens, already quite pleased with himself, as Trevor’s moans and curses grow more frequent the deeper his cock slides into his mouth. The idea of the dhampir accidentally biting down has now moved to the very back of the hunter’s mind.

Can he forget about it completely? Or does the mere passing of that thought fill him with some grisly sense of excitement, the same kind when some people put themselves into dangerous situations. Trevor can’t decide; he can barely think straight. He just wants to feel Alucard’s lips and mouth work until he can’t think at all.

He sits up and tentatively places his hand upon the back of Alucard’s bobbing head, stroking his long, soft hair. The dhampir’s eyes are closed while a composed, peaceful expression graces his face. Clearly, he knows what he’s doing. Trevor now has no doubt about that and he can’t look away. Occasionally, he’ll roll his eyes and shut them in a rush of sensuality. He tries not to buck his groin too much – not an easy endeavor especially when he’s so close.

“Fuck… oh fuck, fuck I’m cum–aghh!” Trevor’s grip on Alucard’s head tightens as he lets loose a hushed chorus of expletives. Orgasm doesn’t hit him as hard as he wanted it to, but instead lasting longer than he thought it would. His body trembles, breaking out into a sweat. “Ah… Ahh, shit…”

Alucard removes himself, his lips and tongue dripping with white, but continues to pump Trevor’s swollen cock until he can’t bear it anymore. He wipes his mouth and reaches forward, brushing some hair out of the hunter’s tired eyes.

“Alright…” Trevor sighs, his chest heaving. “Sorry I doubted you.”

The two of them share a kiss in between laughs. “Does this mean I win?” Alucard asks, lying next to him.

“Well, you were still the last one to drink.”

“But I managed to prove you wrong.”

“… let’s talk about it in the morning.” 

That’s fine with Alucard. They’ve had their well-deserved fun, now it’s time to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this particular drinking game probably wasn't officially invented until a few centuries later but this is a franchise that has modern day pizza and motorcycling skeletons in 19th century Transylvania so historical accuracy is already out the window. Also, I had to get this out of my system before they release a trailer/release date for season 2 !!


End file.
